I Hate This Part
by thebluecat21
Summary: He is Black Sun, one of Hueco Mundo's best assassins, set on finding the truth behind his mother's death. She is White Moon, Soul Society's only girl Demon Slayer, hunting down her brother's killer. In a world that is falling prey to the Plague, both are forced to work together. But Ichigo has killed Rukia's brother, and she has vowed to avenge his death.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate This Part: Chapter 1

The World I Walk In

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So I did say I was writing this brand-new fic, Ichiruki-centric. Of course, I'll be alternating in between this fic and 'To Die Alone'. As usual, I don't have very much to say XD **_

_**This is an dystopian alternate universe story, but it's quite close to the current Bleachverse, so no flames please. X(**_

_**So, let's get on with this chapter!**_

* * *

_**[A bartender's rant to a client]**_

What? Black Sun? Who is 'Black Sun', you say? Come on, don't tell me you don't know at least a bit about him! Why bother coming to a bar and asking this when you can just ask some random person on the street, huh? The name of a successful businessman? The name of a criminal? The last one was close, but no. Black Sun is the name of one of Las Noches' best assassins. What? "Today" you say? No one has a clue. He could be dead, with all the funny business going around in Hueco Mundo's half of the land. So untrustworthy those—

O-oh, sorry. That's right, Black Sun. Well, what makes him so good, you see, is what both orders Soul Society and Hueco Mundo call "reiatsu". H-Hold on a second, I'm getting to that. Reiatsu is what you need in order to pass either Seireitei or Las Noches' entrance exam. You have it from birth. When you have a particularly strong soul, these demons come in an attempt to devour it. What? Yes, I've seen one of those buggers. A scary thing, you see.

O-oh yeah, sorry. I keep going off topic don't I? So when the soul is particularly powerful, it materializes a weapon for its owner to wield in order to protect itself. Well you see, Black Sun is one of Las Noches' most prized students, as his soul contains considerable reiatsu. "What weapon" you say? How could you not know? The infamous and deadly meat cleaver, Zangetsu. It's strapped onto his back, wrapped in white bindings. His background information is closely guarded and safely locked away in Hueco Mundo territory. Why is he codenamed Black Sun you ask? Well, apparently his attacks are fire based. And not just any fire. Well… It's sort of pitch-black you see. It can't be extinguished by any ordinary water or anything. But I hear Black Sun has killed twenty-three council members of Soul Society's Central 46. Isn't that amazing? Twen-ty-three.

Oh yes, I agree. It really is too bad that Seireitei and Las Noches had to split Japan into two, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. They had so many disagreements and different opinions on battle and how to govern the country... Yeah, ever since the plague set in and mutated some of the citizens into those awful demons, they had to be the ones to exterminate them. But can you imagine, Las Noches training little kids to fight those? What? Yes…Sadly, yes. Black Sun was one of those children. That's the one reason why I'm glad I'm on Soul Society territory. You don't have to see child-soldiers marching along the dirt road.

Oh no, I can't imagine what Black Sun could be like. A traumatised kid like him should be about…sixteen, seventeen? No, no one knows what he looks like. All witnesses only see his cleaver-like weapon. What? Do I wish Seireitei would catch him so that he can atone for all of his murders? I… Murder is indeed something unpardonable… But if it's the only thing he's been taught since he was a child…I'd rather not play judge like the Seireitei sadly do.

What? White Moon…? No, I've never heard of that. Ha, okay you got me there, now it's your turn to fill me in. Oh, so she's a student at Seireitei is she? What? Are you serious? Hunting down Black Sun? You've got to be joking! There's no way in hell she'll even touch him.

Argh…lemme go! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Y-Yeah, she'll definitely get him. Just…who are you anyway? A message for Black Sun? But I don't know who he is! What? No, I seriously don't! Geez, calm down. Thanks for finally letting go!

W-What? Huh? You're…You're White Moon?

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

I watch from my perch on the roof as a leaf hurtles across the sky of Hanging Dog, my hometown. It drifts and twirls, carried away by the wind which pushes it back and forth across the air.

Hanging Dog isn't a very nice place. Being the poorest part of Japan, it's where all the people who don't have any money and the criminals stay. I look at one of the huge screens placed in the centre of Hanging Dog, the only sign that human society has evolved at all. All the rest is just smoking factories and cobbled streets. On the screen is displayed something that makes me smirk.

Most Wanted:

Name: Black Sun

Wanted for: Arson, Theft, assaulting Seireitei members, bank robberies and the assassination of twenty three of Central 46's council members.

Underneath, there is a photo of what is supposed to be me. But I'm not a man with black hair and a moustache. This makes me laugh quietly no matter how many times I see it. The Seireitei have no idea what I look like. Tch. They're all a bunch of idiots who hide behind some noble cause. I hate them. They hate me. As simple as that.

They may control half of Japan and serve their 'justice' but if they can't catch me, it just proves I can do whatever I please. They certainly aren't very happy with me. I _am _trespassing on soul Society's half of Japan, after I suppose I could be considered as a criminal. Fitting, since I used to live in Hanging Dog.

I don't like the way the air smells here, but my weekly visits here have become an obligation.

The leaf that I'm observing is suddenly sliced in two, before cut into further little pieces as my weapon tears across the air, only to bury itself into furry flesh. The mutated human howls in pain as Zangetsu makes its blood lace in the sky.

I draw back in time as its teeth snap into the space I was in moments before. I examine the monster that used to be an innocent human. It looks more like an animal now. The mutated oversized dog glares at me with lifeless grey eyes. My visits here keep getting more frequent as these monsters multiply by the day.

These monsters are most commonly known as demons. It devours the souls of whatever humans it can find. I flick its blood of my blade and stare at it coldly. "You should have stayed away from Hanging Dog, demon."

"I'll have you as an appetizer," the demon snarls in a guttural voice that sounds disturbingly human.

"At least make an effort and go to a burger joint," I grin slyly. "A patty tastes better than a soul, trust me."

The demon hisses in outrage of being openly mocked, and charges towards me. My mouth changes from a smile to a straight thin line as I shake my head in disapproval. I swing my sword towards its neck, but it ducks in time, before grabbing the handle of my weapon in between its teeth.

Now immobilized, I notice its claws dart towards me in the corner of my eye. My flying knife reaches it faster than its claws reach me. With a howl, it releases Zangetsu and clutches its eye that has been stabbed with one of my knives, and I use its distraction to sever its head from its body.

The mutated dog falls on the roof with a wet thump, its blood pooling quickly underneath its fur. I walk over to its head and pull out my knife, before cleaning it with a cloth. Knives cost lots these days. I really don't want the blood to make it rust.

With a sigh, I de-materialize my sword and its essence returns back to the depths of my soul. With a powerful soul like mine, I feel indebted to defend Hanging Dog, even if it isn't my half of Japan to protect, because if it weren't for me attracting demons here, this sector wouldn't be in this mess.

I stare up at the polluted grey sky and wonder when I will ever be able to see blue again. The only place where I've ever seen stars is in the Wilderness, the place forbidden to humans in a secluded spot in Japan where the plague has completely taking over the area. I will have to return back to Las Noches, Hueco Mundo's main base of operation after tonight. I'm the Seireitei's most wanted criminal after all. I can't let them know I have ties to Hanging Dog. My leader won't be very happy if I've been found out.

With a leap, I jump over the gaps in between the rooftops, making my way to a certain old wooden house. I stand in perfect balance on an electricity post and I watch with careful eyes a nine year old girl fill up a bucket from the city's water pump. She's wearing a red dress and she's put her black hair into plates. I look on as her twin dashes out of the house and swings her arms around her and pulls her into a relieved hug.

"Oh, cheer up Rainy," a voice makes me jump.

I stare back witheringly at the girl who is standing on the roof behind me. She's wearing a simple T-shirt and a pair of white cut-offs. She cocks her head playfully to the side, her long pigtails jerking at the same time her head does.

"Aren't you too old to still be wearing pig-tails?" I ask with annoyance.

Nel and her obsession with 'cute' things. Why did she have to stick around? Nel pouts at me. "Aw, don't be Mr. Cold Shoulder."

I snort, narrowing my eyes as I peer at her more closely.

"Wait…Is that make-up you're wearing?" I demand angrily.

Nel flicks her ponytail over her shoulder, fluttering her eyes at me. "You like it?"

I turn my attention away from her, my brows knitting tightly together. She already knows what my answer is. I didn't like the idea of men eyeing Nel up. Hanging Dog is no place for naïve little orphan girls.

"Is that for them?" she asks instead, nodding her head towards the things I have tied up inside a handkerchief.

"Yeah," I say. "All the money."

"Did you save some for us?"

"You know we don't need it," I reply darkly.

I can imagine her pout again. Nel pouts a lot. Without a word, I leap off the electricity pole I'm perched on and land lightly on solid ground. My sisters hear the slight thud and turn towards me, before their faces light up when they recognize who I am. They race each other towards me, and I crouch down with open arms. They barrel into me, knocking me over with both their arms slung around my neck.

"Welcome back!" they squeal in unison.

I sort of enjoy and hate this moment at the same time. On one hand, I get to see my twin sisters. But then this reminds me that as soon as I see them, I have to leave again. And also because these reunions soften my heart. I can't afford to be soft. Not when I'm Seireitei's most wanted criminal. I have been trained to kill since I was eight. I'm supposed to be Black Sun, the infamous assassin of Hueco Mundo, murderer of 23 Council members. I can't let my sisters know what I do as a job to feed them. Why I don't take my sisters with me—it's too much of a risk. My sisters lived here with my Soul Society mother—until she was killed. Being half-bloods, my sisters reside in Seireitei territory illegally now. If I tried to move them and we all get caught, it's worse for them once Seireitei realizes they're related to their most wanted criminal. As their big brother, I'm responsible for them—and I can't take that risk. And besides…Las Noches trains their students to kill at a young age—and never would I want that to happen to my sisters. I want them to live a normal human life.

I can never stay long enough. I give them the cash and tear myself away from them. I know this hurts them too, but if I stay here, I'd only lead the Seireitei to them and hurt them more. I wave them goodbye and disappear with Nel over the rooftops. I always wonder if I'll ever return and see them again.

* * *

_**/White Moon/**_

I walk with my shoulders back, head high. I know my Nii-sama's spies are watching me, making sure I am being a worthy representative of the Noble House of Kuchiki. I glide just like Teacher tells me to. But frankly, all I want to do is hunch my shoulders, slouch back into my bad posture and flip them the birdie. Why do I have to deal with all this?

Bodyguards surround me on all sides as I parade past students of the Seireitei. I try to keep calm as their eyes look towards me. Why am I here? I feel so uncomfortable in this dress. I want to go back to my jeans. What's most embarrassing is that everyone knows who I am. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, the only girl Demon Slayer of the Seireitei, who's now reduced to this? One of the made-up nobles parading in front of the Noble House of Kasumioji's heir, trying to catch his eye? Again, why am I here?

I'm supposed to be out and about Densitas, slaying demons. That's where I belong. I have no such interest with petty things like love and affection. If this even is for love and affection to begin with. I stumble slightly over the long hem of my aquamarine dress. I steady myself, flushing slightly in embarrassment. Oh dear Nii-sama, how could you do this to me?

I bite my lip, the only thing that does not highlight my eyes. I rearrange my long black hair back into the perfect bun it is pinned up in. My dark violet-blue eyes dart nervously around, hoping everyone else is too entranced with the rest of the much prettier noble girls. Then I lock eyes with the last person I want to see, Kasumioji Shuya, the one I'm 'trying' to impress. His eyes flit with amusement.

I immediately break his gaze, focusing on not falling flat on my face and not completely shaming the House of Kuchiki. My Nii-sama would be furious with me if he was here. Too bad he's at an important meeting. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. But I have to do the House of Kuchiki proud. I've already been a failure at everything else.

I run through my head all the procedures. First day, parade in front of the heir in hopes of gaining his interest. He will then choose five final women he wishes to frequent, and spend a month with each one of them. Then will come the final choosing time, where Shuya will choose his wife. I shiver. I hope I don't last that long.

I finally make it to the end of the parading route, where I'm hidden from Seireitei eyes. I want to rip off my bun, but I have to restrain myself. I can only be human when I'm with my friends. Speaking of friends—

"Rukia~!" I suffocate in my friend's bone-crushing hug.

I splutter and gasp for air as she holds me out for her inspection. Matsumoto Rangiku. My complete opposite. The very voluptuous teen with god given dips and curves and an ample chest. The one who is a complete party animal and a constant drinker. One of my best friends. Oh, is it mentioned she was a guy magnet? How in the world had I end up with someone so different from me? Maybe opposites do attract.

"I'm so proud!" Rangiku gushed. "I haven't seen you all made-up and royal for a long time."

"Just get me away from here," I mutter.

She rolls her ice-blue eyes and sighs. "One day Rukia, you'll see things my way."

"Nice thought," I say sarcastically.

My bodyguards know Rangiku is a close friend of mine. They stand well away but watch us closely. Rangiku already knows what I want her to do. She grabs my hand and pulls me away from the rest of the arriving noble girls and back into the changing rooms. She stands outside the room while I get changed into comfortable clothes. I stare at myself in the mirror. A stranger stares back. I need to get this make-up off. Now. I rub my fake face off with make-up remover, glad that it's all gone.

I walk out and Rangiku pouts in disappointment. "I was hoping you'd keep the make-up on."

"But that's not me," I say and walk off back to the Seireitei dorms.

She keeps up with my pace. "I saw the heir of the House of Kasumioji looking at you. The whole time."

I grimace. "Probably noticing how stupid I looked in that dress."

There are a total of four noble houses in Seireitei. They quarrel so often that Head Captain Yamamoto decided to hold a marriage between Houses to qualm their rivalry. We were supposed to be united against Hueco Mundo after all. Those violent idiots don't stand a chance against us.

"Don't be silly," Rangiku says confidently. "You'll definitely be in the last five."

I shrug. "I guess."

I take out my keys from my jeans pocket once we arrive to my room. As the representative of the House of Kuchiki, I could stay in one of those huge mansions that Nii-sama has. But I prefer being here and feeling like a normal person for once. Katy leaves me in the girls' dorms. I am now one of the only girls in the entire Demon Slayer building. She has to return to the Healing compound, saying she had to revise for an exam or something.

Bored, I flick through the files of the plague incident on my laptop. Stupid Hueco Mundo scum. If they had not tried to fight the demons rather than stop the virus from spreading, we would have saved more people. There is only one word to describe Hueco Mundo's ways: violence. They teach even their youngest members to kill, those who would normally be at an illegal age to work or do anything concerning the government. Such differences have led to hatred between the two different orders, as well as competing to see which half of Japan was the strongest.

My cell rings. I flip it open. "Hello?"

"Miss Kuchiki, you are requested at Byakuya-sama's main house in in five minutes," the other end is hung up as soon as my Nii-sama's receptionist finishes her phrase.

Rats. There goes my freedom.

I speed-walk across the corridors dressed in the standard Seireitei Slayer uniform. Black combat trousers, army boots, padded cloves and a black hooded cloak. In five minutes, I'm in my Nii-sama's office. I watch him quietly as he finishes writing his report, his face forever frozen in that stern, emotionless expression of his. That is the only thing I hate about the Seireitei. They have turned my Nii-sama into a perfect soldier.

"Rukia. You're late."

That's the first thing he says to me. It hurts me like a slap in the face, but I keep my face as emotionless as his. I dip my head. "Forgive me, Nii-sama."

He studies me for a while before he returns to writing his report. "Why are you wearing such low-class clothes?"

"I find that they are to my liking, Nii-sama," I answer back politely.

I wish I could speak to my Nii-sama like he is my brother. But here, in his office, he is a stranger to me. His eyes never leave the paper. "How did it go?"

He doesn't need to explain for me to know what he's talking about. Right. The parade. Not so good.

"It went well," I say.

"I heard you tripped," only then he looks at me, his eyes looking me over, analysing my every flaw.

"The dress was too long," I answer apologetically. Pathetically.

His eyes burn into mine for a moment. I hold his freezing stare until I can't anymore and look away. He returns his eyes to the letter once again, this time rereading what he's written.

"I am leaving on a mission next week to hunt down Soul Society's most wanted. I expect you to be in the last five by the time I come back," my brother says.

Soul Society's most wanted. Black Sun. My brain brings up all my knowledge of him. The Seireitei doesn't know what he looks like, only that he is a teenage boy who belongs to the Las Noches order and has committed all the crimes imaginable including murder. He wears a white mask with a permanent smirk traced over it.

He has escaped captivity for nearly six years. I stare at my Nii-sama. Surely Black Sun will stand no chance against a skilled individual such as my Nii-sama. Yes. Hatred has developed high enough in between both orders, enough that they send assassins to kill off the leaders of each other's Council. My fists tighten. Las Noches is such a horrible order. I wish they didn't exist.

"You are excused," he says after two minutes.

I dip my head and grasp the door handle, but his voice halts me.

"Oh and Rukia?" I turn my head to look at him. "Don't disappoint me."

I don't respond, simply open the double doors and slam them behind me. I stalk down the hallway, bile rising in my throat as I feel I am on the verge of tears.

_Nii-sama, I have tried all my life not to disappoint you. All my life I have been trying to please you, but you do not like what you see._

* * *

Byakuya stands at the border of the Wilderness, the wind blowing through his shoulder length raven black hair. His eyes narrow as he hears the distant moaning of demons as they move along the rotting clumps of ancient houses of ancient civilization.

Now there is a Barrier encircling the infected area to prevent the virus from spreading. The first time the plague first broke out was over a thousand years ago. Now, it is nothing more than a distant memory that no one remembers. And yet…this place remains to tell the tale.

Byakuya steps through the Barrier hesitantly, before making hurried steps and pushing himself deeper into the Wilderness. He makes sure to surround himself in his reiatsu to protect himself from the virus. But there is only so much reiatsu can do. It cannot protect you from demons.

A voice cackles quietly in the shadows. "_Perfect_."

* * *

_**And done!**_

_**A bit of a slow start, but had to explain/establish stuff! I hope it wasn't too OOC :s **_

_**Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shell With No Soul

I Hate This Part: Chapter 2

Shell With No Soul

_**Hello dear readers! No, I am not dead! x)**_

_**Thanks for reviewing, you have no idea how excited I am every time I see a new one! 8D Well of course, *coughs* any writer likes reviews, ahem. ^^" Anyway, just to point out how grateful I am. I will be updating after Christmas holidays so be patient! **_

_**Alright, one wit teh story. :D**_

_**Please understand that the bartender is used as some sort of narrator of the story from the future!**_

* * *

**[Bartender's babble to 'client' aka White Moon]**

W-what? N-No, I don't know him, I swear. Please lemme go. I'm just your humble bartender, the foyer of rumours and juicy gossip. I can give you all the information I know, but I can assure you that I don't know him. What? They sent a team to hunt Black Sun down? Who was it? …Oh. Commander Kuchiki. Well, in that case, Black Sun might not have stood a chance. Huh? He…failed?

Aaagh! Okay, okay, I already knew! I knew already that he failed…! Please don't hurt me! Geez, I've never seen a young lady so short-fused before. What do I know about Commander Kuchiki's death? A…a knife stabbed through his heart. Y-yes. It's probably Black Sun. A connection in between the two? Uh… W-well, it's said that Seireitei and Las Noches have been fighting over him for years for his skills. And y-you know, you can sign up to a different order every year? Yes I'm getting to that. After his first year at Las Noches, Black Sun signed up for Seireitei, but he left after two years for some unknown reason. O-Oh, sorry again. So as was saying, Black Sun formed a bond with Commander Kuchiki in his days spent there. W-what? Yes, like a mentor. Commander Kuchiki taught Black Sun most of his fighting skills. I have a feeling that Commander Kuchiki felt slightly responsible now that he has turned out to be a murderer. Heheh… I spilt a bit too much there…

The reason why Black Sun might have wanted to kill him? I-I don't know. Black Sun kills for money. Either Commander Kuchiki was already his target or… Ahem, well that's the only hypothesis.

Gah! No, please no swords pointed at my throat! The…the only other reason Black Sun would kill…is because Commander Kuchiki might have threatened his loved ones.

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

I pace across the tiled floors, my white Las Noches cloak billowing behind me.

Nel is tense beside me. She has every right to be. Even Las Noches is not a safe place for many of the students that come here. The Seireitei could turn up at any moment and arrest one of them for whatever minor crime they can scrape up to show against us. They're nothing but a bunch of lying scums. That's why when I signed up at the Order Choosing Ceremony that happens every year, I wrote my name under the Las Noches list instead of the Seireitei one. Even though I am of blood, I simply cannot stand in being lumped with them. But that's not the only reason.

They know more of me than they make people believe on the big screens. They know I am half-blood, my parents being from different halves of Japan and both Las Noches and the Seireitei have been scrambling for me ever since they learned of my…origins. The Seireitei even promised they'd ignore every murder I'd committed upon the Council, and wipe my slate clean if I signed up for their order this year. That's why they're so disgusting. Swiping away with the nudge of a hand murders of their own order is despicable. They may keep their hands clean for everyone to see, but in their pockets their hands are stained with blood. We just get the job done in a more blatant way.

I draw my sword out of my soul in order to protect a sword from digging into my flesh. I look at my attacker witheringly while Nel has her sword out and ready to spring.

"Noitora," I say flatly before shoving him away with Zangetsu.

Noitora jumps back and lands lightly on his feet, his face twisted into that permanent sneer. I hate this guy. His face is sour and forever scornful, and his eyes are narrow and sly. He's the most untrustworthy person you could ever meet just by looking at him. He's wearing the same Las Noches uniform as me, and he flicks his black hair over his shoulder as he snorts in contempt at me. I don't know why Noitora's come to hate me so much, but he's always the first one to try and catch me out or try and fight me.

"Hello, _Black Sun_," Noitora spits out my codename like it has left a foul taste on his tongue.

Nel moves in front of me, her eyes crackling with hostility. "Leave him alone."

"Like you're a match for me, orphan," the black-haired man scoffs.

"Wanna find out?" Nel shrieks with gritted teeth.

I put a restraining hand on Nel's shoulder and push her aside. She knows she's no match for someone like Noitora, but as my subordinate, she's supposed to protect me. But I can look out for myself. I don't need anyone to die for me.

"I come back here after killing another one of those Seireitei pests and this is the welcome I get?" I say coldly.

"I was hoping you'd stop hiding behind your subordinate's back," Noitora hisses before he puts himself into a fighting stance.

My eye twitches, insulted. How many times do I have to beat this guy into the ground before he understands to leave me alone? My reiatsu is much stronger than his.

"I hope you don't mind losing a limb or two Noitora," I warn frostily.

But he's trying to flatten me now with his own reiatsu, so I rise mine in challenge to his, hostility crackling through the air. Nel hits the ground, gasping as she doesn't even try to resist our spiritual pressure. But a much heavier aura interrupts our angry rising ones, and we both stop abruptly at the sound of our second in command's voice.

"Stop it, the both of you," says Ulquiorra, his cold green eyes showing nothing.

With an angry snort, I begin to stomp off with Nel hurrying after me, but Ulquiorra's voice stops me. "He's waiting for you to report."

"I know," I answer, changing my course of direction as I head towards my leader's headquarters.

Nel mutters obscenities at Noitora as we walk, but I'm used to this every time I enter the main building, so I tune her out. This is routine after all. Hueco Mundo values effort and strength. It's not really a surprise if someone runs up to you and asks you if you can spar with them. It only gets a little hostile around here when Noitora's around. But this sort of amicable sparring is what brings us together, and I suppose that's what I appreciate the most about Hueco Mundo. Because of that, I can ignore its shadier prospects. I'm sure they're better than the Soul Society's anyway.

I stand in front of two sets of enormously large doors, and as I prepare myself to knock, the doors open automatically by themselves. I walk in, Nel standing guard outside the doors.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," his voice echoes across the large and empty room.

My eyes travel everywhere, to the high pillars holding up a painted ceiling to the immaculately white floor tiles beneath. Then, my eyes lock with his. There's always something about my leader that makes me shudder. I don't know if it's his sardonic smile or his forever calm demeanour no matter what the situation. Maybe that's why I can't fully trust him—or trust anyone for that matter.

He wears standard uniform of Hueco Mundo. His hair is brown and slicked back, his face well sculpted and has no traces of any of the serious battles he's been involved in. His face is immaculate—just like his floor is.

I kneel. "Aizen-sama."

He smiles at me. "There's no need for such formalities."

So I stand and continue to stare at him as I wait for him to ask me how my mission went. But he doesn't.

"Ichigo. The Seireitei are encroaching on our imposed boundaries. They want you more than ever now, seeing as how neatly and carefully you have carried out all your assassinations. I want to ask you how you feel about that," Aizen says, putting his elbow on the table and propping his head on top of his hand.

He's asking me whether I'm considering taking their proposition. Every year, you are allowed to reassign yourself to one of the orders, even if it isn't your birth order. I've always reflected upon it. How it would be like…to be a liar. See how the enemy thinks. It's hard, when my Soul Society blood is telling me I don't belong here. But my head believes it. So I know that's enough for me to stay.

"I've never even considered it," I lie arrogantly.

He smirks at my confidence, seeming satisfied with my answer. Only then does he ask me how the mission went. I fill him in, telling him that Council member #8 has been taken care of.

"Excellent," says Aizen, sitting back in his chair, pleased. "You can have some time off, Ichigo."

I dip my head. "Thank you, sir."

I head towards the doors and I don't look back as he says, "You're one of our best assassins. I hope you choose well when the time comes."

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

I throw a rock as hard as I can into the sea in frustration. Nel sits not far away, her eyes lit with sympathy. Or was it pity? I didn't want her pity, dammit! The rock hurtles across the sky, clearing a dozen meters before it hits the water again. Without turning, I mutter, "I hate it when he pressurizes me like that."

"You have a choice, you know," Nel says softly.

"He makes it sound as if I don't," I hiss, turning to face her. "You really think I enjoy killing those stupid people?"

Nel doesn't break my gaze. "You're doing it because he pays you! So you can bring money to your sisters!"

"I know!" I say, plodding across the wet sand before coming to sit beside her. "I know."

She looks at me as if trying to reassure me. "Aizen doesn't mean anything by it. He's just expecting so much from you, especially when he was the one to find you when you were young."

My eyes narrow. It's true. I'd still be wondering the streets scrambling for food if he hadn't found the potential in my soul and introduced me to Las Noches. I owe him that much. But it wasn't him who trained me. One year after he enrolled me into the order, I left Las Noches because I disapproved of their methods as I watched them execute two Council members in front of my young eyes. I joined the Seireitei after that, and after another two years, I discovered that their hands were just as filthy as Hueco Mundo's. I struck out on my own, but I came to realize that I couldn't support me and my two sisters alone. So I joined the least despicable of the two, which I believed was Las Noches. The two orders have been fighting over me ever since.

"I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore," I whisper quietly to myself, but I know Nel heard me.

I can only imagine what the people of Japan think of us. Were probably strange human mutations to them. It's true though. Our souls were mutated by the plague in order to render us physically more powerful, yet our soul were strong enough to not be tainted and turn us into demons. They call us Unhumans. It stings, but if that's the only way they can describe us, so be it. Some worship us like were gods, some hate us and consider us mutated rats. But I did hear something similar to this 'god' image in history class back when I was in the Seireitei. The power is from our late ancestry apparently, or some crap like that. I think I might have been asleep at the time.

She puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "I know you'll do what you think is right. Whatever your decision, I'll follow you wherever you go."

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

I dart across the dark corridor, skidding to halt as I turn sharply to my left, the large sounds of panicked footsteps thrumming in my ears. I'm almost at the council members' chamber. This should be easy if the guards don't catch me. Tch. They're so stupid. Do they really think they can stop me?

I kick open the door since I have no time for stealth. They've already discovered the other dead council member of the room and are charging after me. The council member whips around as I burst into the room, terrified as I stare through the eyeholes of my mask at his old chubby face. Guards warned beforehand attempt to protect him, but the three of them are each quickly dealt with a knife to the head. He begs for mercy and tells me he'll pay me double what my leader pays me for his life, but I give him a blow to the head I know he'll never wake up from. I get out my camera and snap another picture of the corpse, before placing it back in my cloak pocket. I need proof to bring back after all. Seems fair enough.

Guards burst in and scream angrily at me, and I'm kind of surprised they've found me so quickly. Leave it to my mission controller to screw up again on timing. I throw myself at the window and fall out of the building in the midst of a rain of falling glass. I land slightly badly on my ankle, but I continue sprinting, wincing the whole way as I make my escape. Stupid mission controller. I'm sure the leader won't mind if he's dead.

But then, there's something that makes me stop and stare. And there, standing in front of me…is a man I don't recognize—holding my sisters hostage. But that's…impossible. Only one man in Seireitei knows where my sisters are. And that man is…Kuchiki Byakuya. Is that really…him? He looks different. I haven't seen him for what, six years? His hair's longer.

Karin lets out a muffled scream as a sword is pointed at her throat. Yuzu is unconscious on the floor. I make a sound somewhere in between a strangled moan and that of a furious animal, but I hold my ground. Byakuya…what does he think he's doing? Hell, I know I've done a lot of…bad things, but Las Noches were the only ones that paid me for anything to feed my sisters. Byakuya knew that. So why?

"Byakuya," I croak, failing terribly in sounding calm. "Please don't... What do you want?"

A flash in the commander's eyes I have never seen before…ever. Then I take in his reiatsu, and I realize. This…isn't Byakuya.

* * *

**/White Moon/**

My eyes narrow as I scrutinize the enemy. I point the tip of my sword towards it, and I smile. The demon won't even know what hit him. Snow bursts out from my hiding spot, shards of ice charging towards the unsuspecting demon. It rears its ugly head in surprise, letting out a groan as it is hit by my attack.

The mist blows over to reveal my target frozen in mid-scream, the ice glowing in the rays of the sun. With a sweep of my sword, the ice shatters into a thousand pieces. I put my hands on my hips, lifting up my chin as I stare proudly at my work.

But Black Sun can do much better, a nagging voice taunts me from within my mind. My hands form into fists as I mess up my hair in frustration. "Dammit all!"

I wanted Soul Society to be renowned for their skilled warriors too. How was I supposed to do that with Black Sun in the way? He's so disgusting. He killed so many people and yet he's still admired for his strength.

I stalk off into the night, heading back towards my room. I notice once I get there the pile of clothes that are neatly folded in a shopping bag. My heart warms as I flip open the letter.

_You have a strange taste in clothes._

_-Byakuya._

I smile, putting the new clothes into my closet. Nii-sama can be considerate at times. I guess it's his tough love that has made me the person I am today. He just wants me to strive harder, and want more for myself. I know he wants the best for me too.

I tuck myself into bed, unaware that tonight the moon is being stained with blood.

* * *

**/White Moon/**

My heart is pummelling in my chest, my breath coming out in raspy sobs. I run towards the Healing compound, my eyes hazy with tears. No words can explain how I feel right now. Oh god. This can't be happening. He's going to wake up and smile at me. He's going to tell me everything's okay. How did this happen? He had disappeared in the afternoon, and returned just when we needed him. Two Council members dead. And he was there to stop the intruder. How...What...happened?

I push through the glass doors, half stumbling as I push past some grieving people, but I don't care. I come up to the receptionist desk and I stare at the bewildered but concerned woman who is sitting behind it. I stay there silently staring at nothing, catching my breath. I can't seem to find the words to explain why I'm here.

"Are you alright Miss Kuchiki?" the woman asks quietly after a while.

She knows. Everyone knows.

"I-I…I need…" a sob wracks through me as I can't seem to get the words out. "Please…"

"Rukia."

I slowly turn towards the firm voice, which sounds away from the orientation desk. There stands Rangiku, her eyes void of her usual joyous self. Instead, there is a seriousness that I have never seen in her eyes before. She holds a clipboard, and stands in a nurse's white coat.

I remained glued to the spot, as I feel like my motor systems are slowly shutting down. I instead stare unseeingly at the floor. Rangiku glides over the tiled floors in her high heel shoes, which doesn't seem to fit her frozen expression. She grabs my hand and pulls me along, my legs feeling like stiff blocks of wood as I let her guide me.

She leads me towards a room I do not want to be in, and I stand at the entrance while staring at the mirror that stands on the opposite wall. And on my face, I see the most helpless, and vulnerable expression I have ever seen. It makes me want to crumple to the ground.

Rangiku stays silently at my side and says nothing. I slowly turn my eyes to the still form lying on the bed. I shuffle towards it, my legs more like blocks of cement. I robotically sit on the stool, and stare at his face.

It's limp and relaxed. I think I might be imagining it, but he looks like he's smiling. Or maybe that's me wanting him to be. His head has been covered up by the sheet yet. Part f me wants it to be, but I want to see his face for the last time.

My trembling hand reaches for his cold and lifeless hand that is folded over his body. I clutch it and hold it to my heart. Than I let out the most pathetic sob I've ever heard, and it all comes bursting out.

Hot tears flow down my cheeks as I bend my head in shame. I barely notice the nurses who rush by and give me stunned looks. No one has ever seen me so helpless before. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, the tough girl who goes to the Slayer Academy.

I thought I was ready for death. But I was not prepared for his.

I'm so weak. Tears are a sign of weakness. No one will ever look at me the same way. How dare I show my emotions? These thoughts rush through my head, but one thought dominates all.

Nii-sama is dead.

I hear the clack of Rangiku's high heels against the floor, then feel the hand she places on my shoulder. She squeezes. I turn towards her, my eyes red and my lips quivering and she smiles gently to me. Oh Rangiku. She's insane, but she's the best friend out there. I curl into her, clutching her nurse coat and sobbing the morning away. She rocks me back and forth like she's my mother, uncaring that my tears are staining her clothing.

_Nii-sama is dead._

* * *

**[White Moon]**

I walk through Soul Society's territory, wearing standard uniform. My eyes are cold and unfeeling. I feel like my heart has been replaced by a scorching burn…of hatred. My heart is non-existant. My heart is nowhere. It has died along with my brother.

The only thing he has left for me is an unsatisfied throbbing…for vengeance. I walk slowly across the small run-down town Hanging Dog, the poorest sector of Japan. This is where I'll get my answers. This is where _he_ used to go, after all.

Black Sun dealt my brother a knife to the heart. The investigators know this because Black Sun is known for using three red handled knives to help with killing. The knife they found…was unmistakably one of them. And now my hand itches to hold Sode No Shirayuki and run it through his own heart.

I would have been appalled by my current train of thoughts before any of this happened, but now, I see the world differently. I wanted justice. Seireitei had not given it to me. They refused to go after Black Sun, so it had resulted to me hacking into the main secret database.

And I found that Seireitei has been lying to me.

They carried out as much assassinations as Las Noches did. But I was shut out before I could find anything on Black Sun. I did catch a glimpse of something. Urahara Kisuke. Black Sun used to know him. So that's why I'm here. I'm going to Hanging Dog's bar, the Urahara Tavern, to go pay a lovely visit to its bartender, Urahara Kisuke.

Either way, I swear on my life Black Sun is going to pay.

* * *

_**And voila! Oooh, what happened on that night? Did Ichi really kill Bya-kun? **_

_**And of course the bartender in the beginning is the one Rukia's going to see at the end. See what I did there? ^^**_

_**Reviews for me? 0:)**_


	3. Chapter 3: At Each Other's Throats

I Hate This Part: Chapter 3

At Each Other's Throats

_**Hey everyone…! :)**_

_**I know I haven't updated in quite a while, (like three months X), so sorry! ) but I've had so many exams! So please bear with me until summer break, where I'll be able to write so much more!**_

_**This chappy has been sitting for a while, so hopefully there are no plot-holes. Will have to stop with the bartender drabbles, since the story has already caught up to that part… **_

_**Anyway, let's get on with this fic…**_

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

"Ichigo. You haven't eaten for two days," Nel whispers.

I say nothing, my eyes remaining shut. I am hiding away in that tiny cave I found in the Wilderness. I don't want to come out. I try and melt away into the dark, wishing I'd disappear. I lay limply on my back, my hands on either side of my body. I let the cave's frozen floor burn into my back, my eyes burning holes into the ceiling as I open and shut them. I'm such an idiot.

I can hear Nel push something towards me. Food. It smells so good, but I can't bring myself to eat it. I am mourning.

"Please eat something," she begs me.

I avoid her pleading eyes. I hate seeing Nel like this, but I just can't do it. So many bad things have happened since I first discovered my powers. Mom was murdered. I killed to feed the family I was never supposed to be in charge of. I slaughtered for Las Noches for a year. I lapped up Seireitei's lies. I accepted being a killing weapon. I left my teacher, my mentor, my friend. I murdered him.

Karin is dead. She's gone.

Karin, my little sister whom I was supposed to protect, was killed by the person who I trusted the most, when he came to stop me on my killing rampage that night. Las Noches took me into questioning when they discovered the existence my sisters. I won't let Las Noches turn Yuzu into another Black Sun. Karin is buried in Hanging Dog's forest now. Yuzu has been forced to stay in one of Las Noches's girls' rooms. Nel's friend is looking after her.

My heart makes another sickening thump as the sword that is plunged through Karin's body plays over and over again in my head. My body shakes with rage, but my eyes remain glued to the ceiling, refusing to show emotion. It's what I've been taught.

I slip out of my pocket Byakuya's wallet, my eyes glaring at the picture inside it. A little girl. Long black hair, dark blue eyes. She looks exactly like him.

"Kuchiki Rukia," I say rigidly.

I haven't sipped so much as a drop of water these past two days. And I don't care. I was too weak to protect Karin. I was too blind to save Byakuya. There is no one to blame but me.

I know Nel blames herself for not saving Karin. She probably feels as bad as I do. But she shouldn't. She was miles away when it happened. I've seen death up close—but I've never brushed it with my fingers before. A massive shiver runs down my spine. Two deaths have happened that are important to me. In one day. And all this strength, all this power, has been proven to be useless. I continue to stare at the ceiling, my eyes blank with the emptiness I feel inside my soul.

* * *

**/White Moon/**

Urahara Kisuke. Owner of the Urahara Tavern.

I step into the bar, and pull a sweet smile on. I steal a glance at the reflection on the mirror behind the bar, and can see that the smile is filled with bitterness. But I don't care. It'll have to do. I sit on a stool and lean an elbow on the table, my eyes searching for the bartender. A man with blond hair and a bucket hat on his head comes back from one of the tables, and makes his way behind the bar. He's wearing strange green clothing, and his smile makes me tense. I already do not like this man.

"Sooo, what can I give you, miss?" he says with a strange cheerfulness.

He's got stubble on his chin and his eyes peek dangerously from beneath the shadows of his hat. I will say it again, I do not like this man.

"A Martini," I say, although I don't drink.

I figure he'd be more lenient to supply me with information if I bought something from him. I look around, noticing a small black-haired girl with pig-tails, and a boy with bright red hair. They seem to be quarrelling while serving the customers, but the little girl seems to just sit there and take it. I notice a big bulky man who's cleaning the glasses looking at me from behind his rectangle frames. He looks like the bar's bouncer. I've seen his face on Seireitei's database… Tessai Tsukabishi, was it?

When Urahara comes back, I lean in and fire my first question.

"Who's the Black Sun everyone talks about?" I ask innocently, as if I'm just a curious schoolgirl who wants some juicy gossip.

Urahara frowns at me, but he doesn't hesitate to throw himself into details that I already know about my brother's murderer. I grow impatient as he rambles on, because this is common information, and he is withdrawing more important information that I need to track the criminal down. He does tell me about the bond in between my brother and Black Sun. It sparks something in my memory, but I don't bother to recall.

"Do you know White Moon?" I ask suddenly.

I smile inwardly. A codename to contradict yours, Black Sun. It's perfect. But soon there will be no more sun, no more black flames, no more murder. The bartender frowns again and shakes his head, before smiling again in that unpleasant manner. "Hmm… No, I'm afraid I don't… You got me there, now it's your turn to fill me in."

"She's a student at the Seireitei. She's going to hunt Black Sun down and kill him," I say.

He gives me a stupid stare from behind a foldable fan as if to conceal a smile, before he is unable to contain himself and erupts into laughter. My eyes narrow in anger. Is he mocking me?

"Hunt down Black Sun? She won't even touch him—"

He is cut off by my weapon at his throat.

"Say that again," I hiss.

His hands are raised up immediately in defence, his eyes wide with surprise. "Wah~! I-I'm sorry. Y-yeah, she'll definitely get him."

There goes his cheeky attitude. I hate that freaking smile. It's like he's telling me he's lying just by grinning at me. He's got a problem if he's friends with a murderer.

"Tell Black Sun, that White Moon has a message for him. She's going to find him, whether she knows his face or not. And then she will kill him. With a knife to the heart," my eyes narrow dangerously.

He denies that he knows him, but I can tell by the way his eyes are laughing that he's lying. I press my weapon closer to his throat, pressing him for more information.

"Half of his reiatsu has been sealed off," he shivers at the tool of death against his throat.

I'm stunned. He can cause that much trouble with only _half _of his powers? Just how strong is this guy?

"Why?" I ask, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Well, you see, he lost control of it a long time ago. Went on a killing spree. They couldn't have that now could they~?" he laughed nervously.

"Obviously," I say flatly, but I'm still shocked. "A location. Anything. Does he come here often?"

"N-No. He comes when it suits him," Urahara smiles uneasily at me. "He goes to the Wilderness quite a lot though. Your brother…used to go looking for him there, in hopes of finding him and reasoning with him to come back to Seiretei."

I pull back, the weapon fading away back into my soul, satisfied for now. But one thing intrigues me. Why does Black Sun visit the Wilderness? A place ridden by plague and demons, it's dangerous even for Unhumans. I can see Urahara relaxing and retrieving his grin as soon as my threat passes. He's smiling behind his fan again, but I'm too tired to press him for more information.

"I'll be back for more later," I warn. "Don't forget to have a chat with your friend about his new killer_._"

I stand up and leave, catching the words the grinning man throws at my back. "I'm looking forward to your return, White Moon~"

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

"It's good to have you back Ichigo. You scared us a little there," Aizen smiles.

I stare at him silently from across the table. It's been another day since I've refused to come out of my hiding place. Now I'm back in the Las Noches, waiting for Aizen to give me another assassination mission. I've healed. But I feel…different than before. I keep a mask on my face in front of Aizen, my demeanour cold and stoic like he expects me to be. But even he knows I'm completely wasted. One of the students gave it to me, said it'd make me feel better. I've never been much of drinker, but I took it anyway.

"I'm fine," I try and say curtly.

Let him suppose that I was upset over my sister's death. Let him. He doesn't need to know that my kills have changed me too.

"Who's next?" I mutter unfeelingly.

I'm glad the alcohol dulls my conscience. Aizen looks me over searchingly, before he gives me a satisfied smile. I grin dryly back. "Don't worry, boss. I'm up and running again."

Not.

"Excellent," Aizen says, sipping his coffee before he pulls out a folder filled with files. "Here's your next target."

I drag the files to my side of the table, flipping the folder open and glancing at the picture of my next assassination task. I freeze. Aizen grins, unaware of my predicament. "Since you've already started on one of the members of the family, I suggest you finish them off."

My finger curls tightly around the picture, hiding my trembling.

It's the girl in Eras's wallet.

I can feel the wallet burning in my pocket as I stare at her face. I take off the paperclip and flick through her files, trying to act nonchalant.

KUCHIKI RUKIA

MEMBER OF THE SEIREITEI

HEIRESS OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF KUCHIKI

COURSE: SLAYER

ATTACK TRAIT: SNOW/ICE

Something catches my eye as I flick further through the pages.

NOTE: PARTIAL MEMORY LOSS DUE TO TRAUMATIC STRESS AT THE AGE OF NINE. TARGET IS CURRENTLY UNAWARE OF THIS.

My eyes narrow in pain. Memory loss huh?

"The security in the House of Kuchiki is much more difficult to break through than Council security. I think that we should indeed give the Seireitei what they want," Aizen says, smiling. "You."

"Are you suggesting I write my name under the Seireitei's list?" I frown.

I curse inwardly. The alcohol is having its side effects. I'm asking obvious stupid questions. I was hoping it would have worn off since I had it this morning.

"It'll make it easier for you to infiltrate," Aizen smirks, although I can see him tap his finger on the table impatiently.

I can't believe what he's insinuating. Joining the other order while having a mission from the previous…it's considered despicable and treasonous. But I keep my face blank. Over the years, a poker face is what has kept me out of trouble. So I nod, accepting Aizen's terms.

The Ceremony starts in two days' time. I continue memorizing the files in silence, before I have a basic knowledge of who I'm going to eliminate. I look up at Aizen, my face an emotionless mask. I hand back the files, since they are confidential and are not to leave the room and I stand up. I put a hand over my heart, give a bow and grin.

"This girl will be easy to kill. Consider her as good as dead."

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

The festivities are always over exaggerated and extravagant. There are fireworks all over the place. I put on a grin, attempting to put the past behind me. I don't want Nel to be sad. I want her to see me being back to my old self. But me being wasted two days ago wasn't very reassuring. I apologized for that. She follows closely behind, with Yuzu holding her hand.

Nel and Grimmjow helped me sneak her out along with as one of my 'baggage'. Grimmjow's been more of an ally than a friend. I hadn't thought to thank him for helping us out, even though I knew it had something to do with Nel sweet-talking him into doing it. ...Whatever.

I no longer care what Aizen thinks. I don't want any kind of weapon near Yuzu at the age of nine. I know the Seireitei treat children like they're actually kids. I won't lose Yuzu too. As much as having Yuzu indoctrinated by the Seireitei's ravings disgusts me, I rather have her believe inconsequential things rather than have her dead. Yuzu doesn't mind going to the Seireitei as long as I'm there with her. And I am. I'm not going back.

Of course, I've hidden my ears and my tail using my shape shifting powers. A girl blushes as she finds me staring at her. I look at the photo in my hand, then back up again. No, not her. I walk right past her, hands in my pockets, Nel flashing a disdainful glare at the flustered girl. Nel hates Seireitei people as much as I do. Can't say I blame her. You can tell when someone's from either clan just by their reiatsu signature.

I'm getting impatient with finding my target. Hell, I shouldn't even be looking for her now. I'm just about to march forwards when Yuzu grabs a hold of my hand and doesn't let go, refusing to go forwards another inch. I stop and turn to look at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Yuzu?"

"I…I don't wanna go."

I find myself crouching down, putting my hands on her shoulders. Las Noches better not be watching this if they saw my face before I put on this godforsaken hat. I don't want them to see my soft side, especially when I'm one of their best assassins.

"Yuzu," I murmur gently. "Don't worry. I'm gonna be there the whole time."

My heart twists painfully. Not the _whole_ time. I'm going to be working for people who won't give me the time to be with you.

"I'm scared," she whispers.

I can't see her face, but I know by her voice that she's tearing up. I reach up from under her veil and wipe the tears I know are there before they have a chance to run down her cheeks.

"All you have to do is write your name under the Seireitei. Then you'll be with us again," I say soothingly.

Yuzu looks down at her feet and I can see her body wracking a sob. "I know…I just wish Karin was here with us."

I pull her into a hug and her small hands grasp my coat, and screw my eyes shut as I hear Yuzu cry silently. Guilt creeps over me. All this time I've been feeling sorry for myself…I can only imagine how painful this must be for Yuzu to have lost her twin.

I stand up with Yuzu in my arms and walk forwards with Nel following. I can't see her eyes under her hair, but I know they're brimming with affection. It makes me feel embarrassed. Yeah, so what? Someone's got to help Yuzu through this. I can't help myself, I'm her brother. So don't look at me like that Nel. It pisses me off. I am Black Sun, the silent killer.

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

The Ceremony ends, and Yuzu, Nel and I have successfully signed our names underneath Seireitei's list. All the Seireitei and Las Noches split into two clear groups. The Seireitei all pour into the train that is painted black, while the Las Noches do the same with the train painted white.

I try and follow as if I know this train, but I was only nine when I used the black train so I have no idea what I'm doing. I hold Yuzu's hand tightly as people press against us, all pushing and shoving to get in the train. Yuzu lets out a startled squeak as two men are roughly pushed into her. I would flare my spiritual pressure if I could but I can't or I'll blow my cover. I'm furious as I pull my sister closer towards me. The loss of Karin makes me even more volatile and protective than before but Nel puts a hand on my shoulder as she prevents me from just about stabbing them with my knives.

We finally get on the train after a furious struggle to stay together by the impatient flood of Seiretei members. When everyone is finally boarded, the doors close and the train begins to leave the Ceremony station. It's so different to the red train. If anyone is left on the deck after a certain amount of time, the doors close even if someone's in between them and off we go, leaving everyone who isn't on the train behind. Poor transfers. They'll have to walk all the way to the Las Noches.

But I'm not one to feel sorry for people I don't even know, so instead I raise my head and look at where we're going, holding on to one of the poles while still holding on to Yuzu's hand. As the train leaves the Ceremony compounds behind, only then do people start taking their identity-concealing veils off and start looking around. I take off my own, raising my eyes to meet the searching gazes of Seireitei members. Is my target among these people? I wish I didn't have to where that girly god-forsaken veil.

Two girls blush as I look at them, before they turn and whisper to themselves. Too bad they're not very discreet.

"Is he from Las Noches you think?"

"Definitely! Look at that scar on his neck…"

I tune out, because girl gossip drives me up the freaking wall. I turn my attention to Nel instead, my eyes asking if she's found who we're looking for yet. There's a flash of disappointment in her eyes, and I can't understand why, but she nods me towards someone anyway.

The first person I notice is the voluptuous strawberry blonde girl with an ample chest and grey eyes, before my eyes travel to a smaller and quieter girl with mouse-brown hair. The two are conversing, the strawberry blonde making the topic sound more exciting than it actually is, while the slighter one just listens to the enthusiastic teen ramble on. I look back at Nel and frown, because this has nothing to do with are mission. I'm here to succeed, not go around checking out some girls.

Nel rolls her eyes at my expression and discreetly points behind the two girls, the one who is sitting on the seat in between them. I've looked at the photo so many times that I have her face memorized, but I check anyway. The girl who is sitting there is texting away, completely oblivious to the conversation with a bored look on her face. There's a painful twist in my heart.

She has the same eyes as her brother, except they are larger and have a slight hue of violet in them. Her face is set into a frown, her expression is that of someone who can analyse anyone in the midst of battle, sparking with an intelligence I have not seen that for a long time. Her face is pearly pink, and her short glassy black hair frames her face and she looks up to ask the blonde girl something, but I can't hear what they're saying.

"Hellooo? You listening to me?" Nel waves her hand in front of my face.

She has a slight hopeful smirk on her face, and I can't help but give her a puzzled look before I smile apologetically. "Sorry. She just looks…a lot like him."

Her face falls slightly but she hides her disappointed look with a sly grin. "I was kind of hoping you were checking her out rather than analysing how you could kill her."

I snort and hiss quietly. "That flat-chested girl? Please. She's dead by tomorrow."

Nel gives a defeated sigh as we pull into the station, knowing full well I'm putting up a front again, and I look up at the Seireitei's main building. The structure is huge, the windows framed with metal and the glass itself tinted with a black colour. Las Noches is fairly similar, but of course, it's white.

I gasp as the doors open and people start to flood outside, and the shove is so sudden Yuzu lets go of my hand. Nel is already outside and looks back, alarmed as Yuzu calls her name. I fight my way against the flow of people, but no one seems to give much of a damn as they continue to mindlessly pile out of the train. I start shouting when I lose sight of Yuzu, me and Nel straining our eyes for her. I can't see her. What if she's hurt? My hand begins to pull out my weapon when a hand is on my shoulder. I whip around, immediately disappearing the handle of my weapon as my eyes meet Yuzu's. She's holding a teen's hand who's about the same age as me, and he pushes Yuzu towards us. He's got red hair up in a pony-tail and a grin on his face. He's got tattoos on his eyebrows too. What a weirdo.

"Watch where you leave your sister," he says.

I glare, while Nel hugs Yuzu tightly. I smile wryly at the individual. "Thank you."

I can't help myself, I'm just not good with being nice to people.

"You're transfers right? I can tell just by your eyes," he smirks in a friendly way.

His previous comment is a hint that my face isn't in the right setting. I right myself a little, embarrassed that I am found out to be a transfer so quickly. My acting skills aren't so great these days. I'll have to improve in order to kill my target.

"No worries Las Noches boy, you just seemed to be attracting all the girls, so mind if I stick with ya?" he grins again, before putting out a hand. "Abarai Renji."

He could be of use to me as a guide around these parts. Perhaps he even knows my target on a personal level. I offer him one of my friendlier smiles.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Here to kill a classmate._

* * *

**I put a lotta thought into this! I hope it's been worth the wait. Things are finally catching fire, and Rukia and Ichigo both seem to be destined to fight each other…!**

**What will happen next? Next time, both meet!**

**Hopefully I can update soon…**

**Reviews for me? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Midget Princess Hates You

I Hate This Part: Chapter 4

Midget Princess Hates You

_**As promised, the next chappy for my third fic is up! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, and no, I'm not dead. I hope you haven't forgotten about this fanfic since I haven't updated it in so long XD (I'm worried for both this one and 'To Die Alone') So hopefully there'll be some reviews . Thanks to all who have been favoriting, following and reviewing until now! Well, I know it's a bit late to do this in the middle of the fic, but better late than never! Replies to reviews:**_

_**inuwakawaiidesune**__**: Sorry it's**_ _**a bit late, but here it is! Hope you like it!**_

_**EtBr: Thanks ;)**_

_**Apocaliptix98: Thanks, that's exactly what I was trying to do! ;) I like their friendship as well, but I was planning on developing it later on in the chapters. Not much Renji here, sadly. **_

_**missIF: Yeah, I did feel kind of bad offing Karin, but I needed something big enough to make Ichigo think about his current killing ways. We'll find out what happened to Bya-kun in due time ;)**_

_**newrun: Ichigo and Rukia meet in this chapter, so don't worry! ;)**_

_**kurisutiin-chan: Thank you! :D**_

_**WarriorofAnime: You flatter me :') Thanks for reviewing all of my fics, I really appreciate it! :)**_

_**And to all other guests, I will try and update faster, more reviews motivate me to write quicker!**_

* * *

**/White Moon/**

I watch them hand out new uniforms to the transfers, and judging by the queue, I'm glad I don't have to go through all of that. I walk sandwiched in between Rangiku and Momo, who've both been very protective over me since my Nii-sama's death.

Part of my feels thankful for having such caring friends but the other half feels enraged at the thought of being protected. _I'm _supposed to be the strong one out the three of us, I took my weapon in hand to protect everyone from the demons. I can take care of myself. The absence of my Nii-sama's spies makes me feel unguarded and alone, and even though I hated them to my very core, I couldn't help but miss them.

My uncle had taken over leadership of the House after I had postponed my own leadership. He said he understands that a lady like me would like to attend to other things before important matters like these. My uncle is a very kind man, but he always used to spoil me with gifts when I was little.

He is certainly much warmer than my Nii-sama, but he definitely will never replace him. I still feel the emptiness in my heart ever since he died.

My hands ball up into fists. Black Sun is going to pay for taking him away from me. I know that the Seireitei will still withhold information from me about their 'protégé' since they've pressed no charges against Black Sun even after my Nii-sama's death. This infuriated me to the point where I even considered joining those Las Noches scum, but went against it, being tied down to my duty as future heiress to the House of Kuchiki.

Rangiku and Momo leave me in front of the Slayer dorms, and I walk down the corridor while reflecting on my ways to kill my enemy. I can absolutely not go into Las Noches itself, those battle-prone punks will think it's an invasion. I lie on my bed, thinking about the Course Choosing in three days' time, enough to leave the new transfer students to familiarize with their surroundings. Like with the two orders, every year you have the right to change what course you're taking. Slayer or Healer. I for one would never give up my Slayer course for the life of me, but my Nii-sama's wishes weigh down on me like a hundred pound gorilla.

I take out my Nii-sama's will from my bed table drawer and re-read it for the hundredth time. His writing is the last thing he's left for me. And what's written in his will. I am now the soul holder of all the House of Kuchiki's money.

It was also Byakuya who suggested I ask my uncle to manage things while I finished my studies. He's so thoughtful, and I didn't even realize it. Then there's all of Hisana's jewellery, and practically the whole household. Thank god there's my uncle's family occupying the huge mansion, or it would have been left empty and it would have been a waste. I slept on my Nii-sama's bed the night after Momo comforted me, but it made me feel worse. Everything reminded me of him, so I keep my distance from the mansion now.

Of course, not all the will is for me, but my uncle said I could keep the paper itself. It suggests giving half of the money to my uncle to thank him for his troubles with me, and has been ordered to have the usual spies watch over me. But Uncle Jay is much more liberal over these things, and he has given me a two week period with the spies off my back. He feels bad if he doesn't commiserate his nephew's last wishes after all.

But there is also something else that weighs heavily on my heart. If marrying Kasumioji Shuya is within my reach, Nii-sama tells me to take it.

I know Nii-sama wishes the best for me and the House of Kuchiki, and the only way is for me to marry Kasumioji Shuya in order to appease the rivalry in between both clans. It doesn't necessary appeal to me, but that doesn't matter. If that was my Nii-sama's last wish, then so be it.

* * *

**/White Moon/**

Three days later, I'm driving into the Seireitei campus after finishing a mission to hunt a particularly illusive demon. I'm tired and fed up, and all I want to do is go home. It won't be long before Rangiku drags me away from my nap because she has to introduce me to a friend of hers. I really hope it's not a waste of my time. I'm already in a foul mood, stewing about Rangiku's annoying voice on the phone as she practically blackmailed me into meeting up with her.

But for now, I need to concentrate on getting back to the Slayer compound. I turn down a very windy road, wondering what kind of ready to eat food I should microwave to eat tonight. Food always makes me feel better—

"Aah!" I slam my foot on the breaks too late, smacking into the two tussling figures on the ground.

I lurch forwards, thankful for my seatbelt and almost get whiplash as I'm thrown back into my seat. I sit there for a while, dazed, before I finally resolve to get out of my car. Who the hell is fighting in the middle of the road at this hour? Were they hurt?

Out of the dust the car kicked up while screeching to a halt, appears a teen sitting next to a second bruised up guy who is half-conscious on the floor. I think it was more the first guy's fists than my car that caused damage to the second. Most important of all, I think I see orange. _Orange_. The guy with _orange hair_ stands back up as if nothing happened, stomping over to the second guy with his fists clenched. He seems pretty angry, his brown eyes crackling with annoyance as the bruised and bloodied guy who got on the wrong side of his fists makes calming gestures. "Hey, calm down Sunny, ya—"

"Don't call me that!" the orange-haired teen hisses through bared teeth. "I asked you Grimmjow. Why. Are. You. Here!"

I gawk, not knowing what to say. Weren't they hurt? Didn't they even freaking notice that I am standing right there, and that they had just been hit by a car? How could they just go on like nothing happened? What the hell do these students think they're doing in the middle of the road? I bet there from Las Noches, what a bunch of brutes!

Oh yeah, I forgot. Unhumans wouldn't get hurt by something like that. I glare at the front of my car, which now has a huge dent in it. I gawp at the size of the indentation—this was going to cost me the skin on my ass!

"Hey," I growl at them.

"You piece of shit!" the orange head throws a punch, only to have the other blue-haired freak dodge it.

They're…ignoring me?!

"Hey!" I scream at them, waving my arms about like I'm having an angry fit.

Much to my infuriation, they continue ignoring me, throwing threats at each other. I stalk over to them, then proceed to kick the nearest one, being the orange head, in the shin.

"Gah!" the teen yells in pain, holding on to his leg.

I grab his ear, forcing him to look at my car. "Look at that, you orange haired buffoon! You wrecked my car, you worthless idiot!"

I'm practically screaming right into his ear. He smacks my hand away to prevent himself from going deaf, holds his hand to his ear and stares at me in shock. "W-what the hell's your problem, you crazy woman! Do you go physically abusing every single person you meet like that?"

"No, fool! I only do it to idiotic orang-utans like you who don't listen to what people are saying!"

Even though his brown eyes seem sharp and intelligent, his orange locks hang messily around his face and he looks like he's never heard of a comb! How does he manage to look so angry all the time? His skin is slightly tanned, and he holds himself with no grace whatsoever, just a lazy, bad posture. Everything about him screams rudeness.

I was so angry I couldn't even find the words. The nerve of that guy, ignoring people and destroying their property! Talk about being uncouth and disrespectful.

"Look, you psychotic midget, you just ran us over, you should be the one apologizing!" he scowled at me, his fight with the blue-head guy long forgotten.

If only the idiot wasn't so freaking _tall_, I would head-butt him in the face_. _I had barely met this uncouth fool for three seconds and I already hated his guts. Meanwhile, the blue-haired freak is just standing there poking his pinkie in his ear before casually blowing off whatever he finds off of his finger, like this happens every single freaking day of his life.

"No one cares about the likes of you, fool! Only morons would think fighting in the middle of the road is a good idea! That car cost me an arm and a leg!" I roar at him, trying to make myself taller by standing up straighter, my hands on my hips.

"So you care more about some trashy car than the safety of your comrades?!" the moronic orange head fired back.

We are practically nose to nose, our hands poised to strangle each other.

"It's not a trashy car!" I spit back indignantly. "And please, as if your life was in the slightest danger from a bump like that! Your thick-head broke the front of my car! Now pay up before I hurt you again!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that from all the way up here!" the orange-haired teen smirks arrogantly, immediately becoming a landing pad for my foot as it planted itself into his face.

"Ack!" he shouted.

"Is that high enough for you?"

"Stay still, you crazy garden gnome!"

A tick forms on my head. Did he just call me…? "I am not a garden gnome!"

Then the tangerine headed moron stops, properly looks at me and I see a faint hint of recognition in his eyes, mixed in with a deep-seated surprise. "Wait…You're…"

"Uhh… I see you guys have already met each other…" a familiar voice interrupts us.

We both whirl around, me glaring daggers at Rangiku as she fans herself with her hand, Renji and Momo behind her. I stomp over towards her. "What? You mean _that _over there is the friend you were going to be introducing me to?"

"Pretty much," Renji grinned.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" I begin to leave, but Rangiku has taken a hold of my collar and I seem to be going nowhere fast.

"Ah, cool it Rukia, he's not such a big idiot once you get to know him," Renji tries to assure me.

"What did you say?" the orange head demands with a glare that could have burned a hole through Renji's head.

"Soooooo, Rukia," Renji turns away from the infuriated teen, purposefully ignoring him, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Like the fruit?" I laugh loudly.

That's funniest name I've ever heard for someone with bright a hair colour as he has.

"Yup," Renji sighs.

"What? No!" Ichigo protests. "It means the one who protects!"

"Did you protect very many people in Las Noches?" Renji asks sarcastically.

"Shut up!" the strawberry shouted, "I don't see why I suddenly have to talk to all you people any way! I already told you, I don't want you stick around me, and no, I _certainly don't_ want to be friends with _her_ for the life of me!"

"Same here!" for once, I agree with the fool.

I try not to think how odd it is that he's trying to push potential friends away.

"Aw, c'mon Ichi, everyone gets lonely once and a while~" Rangiku said in a whiny voice.

"I said no!"

"Who's that?" Momo asks, peering around Ichigo at the blue-haired weirdo.

"No one," the teen responds bluntly.

"It's Grimmjow," the guy gives a lazy wave.

With a growl, Ichigo stalks off. Yeah, he better be leaving.

But something bothered me about Kurosaki Ichigo's appearance. Apart from the fact that he was attractive—his face tugged at my memory from a few years back. But that can't be. I shake myself roughly. The boy I had known back then was wimpy and silent, not fierce and outspoken. And he was...well, he was gone. Forever.

"Rukia?" Rangiku's concerned voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I guess I know better than to judge a book by its cover.

I immediately bring down the wall on my emotions. I straighten up, imagining that my Nii-sama's spies are watching. "Everything is fine."

I blink, unsure of why I feel a little sad, until I remember, glaring back at where Ichigo has left.

"Hey! What about my car!"

* * *

**/Black Sun/**

I don't know what the hell is wrong with this order, but having fangirls chasing after you every second of the day is so much more frightening than any of my missions. If they knew I'd killed their own before, they certainly wouldn't come running. Or would they, like their dear Central 46, brush away all the murders I'd committed? I snort in contempt at this stupid order. The air itself sickens me, but I have to stay here for the sake of the mission.

It's been three days after meeting that vengeful hellion, aka the target, Kuchiki Rukia. I sit down heavily in one of the seats next to Renji in a classroom designated for the Course Choosing.

Renji wouldn't take a hike. No matter how many times I ask him to leave me the hell alone, he always comes back. Same with the rest of his group. I can't afford to have any ties to people here, especially if I'm killing one of their comrades.

Hey, at least Grimmjow won't bother me for a while, with the clear message I gave him earlier. But I can't believe he's here. I curse under my breath. I should have known Aizen wouldn't have left me here for a year without surveillance. How stupid was I? If I put one foot out of line, he'll kill me, without question. Is Aizen…doubting my ability? I bristle even more at that.

"Hey, wake up, it's starting," Renji says, slapping my back.

I look up to see the women finally begin to give out sheets to all of us for Course Choosing, and when I turn the paper around the right way when I receive it, there are two answer boxes and a place to write your signature. The class hushes up as they all begin to tick whatever course they want to do this year, and my hand hovers over the Slayer response box.

No. I haven't forgotten what I've done. Las Noches wanted to turn me into a monster. Byakuya, I won't let them. So I used this excuse of a mission to sign my name up here, enabling me to bring my sister and Nel to safety, and possibly myself as well. Seireitei is no safe place, but strength and violence is not the only thing they commend. Even though I know they recruited me for the soul purpose of using me as a weapon to be used against Las Noches, I won't let them.

Neither order will have Black Sun the assassin.

Memories flash through my head again: my hands harbouring a light in attempt to heal Byakuya's stab wound. How it wasn't strong enough. I've always had the unique ability to heal my own wounds. As soon as my skin is sliced open, it seals up again. But I can use this outwardly as well, but I never explored the skill. I was always intent on fighting. I tick the Healer box, because I haven't forgotten how my poor healing skills failed to save Byakuya's life. I want to improve on that. I'm sick and tired of taking lives. I'm going to stop souls from going to the afterlife instead.

"_A unique gift like that should not be wasted, boy." _I remember Byakuya saying something like that when he noticed my wounds would seal up while we were in training.

It's the least I can do to say I'm sorry to him. I sign the paper before I put my head on the table, letting my eyes wander. That's when I notice the petite girl I'm supposed to kill. Byakuya's…sister.

Three days ago when I encountered her had been a real shocker. It took me a while to realize she isn't as stuck up as I believed her to be. It was the first time someone had actually dared to kick me apart from Grimmjow and Nnoitora, and I hadn't even realized it was my target before I got past my annoyance.

For something so small to be so feisty and troublesome had stunned the hell out of me. Of course, Hell would have to move to Antarctica before I'll ever admit that.

Wasn't she scared? Sheesh. Making such a big deal about some stupid car. Her kick was one of the most painful things I'd ever experienced. She's without a doubt one of the oddest targets I'd ever had to come after.

She's sat on the desk next to me. Huh. I can't believe I didn't realize she was right there. I can tell she's already done judging by the satisfied look on her face. Her large violet-blue doe-like eyes scowl at the invigilator before she discreetly looks at her phone and frowns again. Does all this midget know how to do is be snooty and punctual? I scoff, and I think she hears me because her gaze turns to stare at me questioningly.

_You're a dead girl. _I smile arrogantly at her.

I watch with amusement as she proceeds to glare back, both us having some angry staring contest. I can tell I'm driving her up the freaking wall. It's hilarious. This is even funnier than killing her. Whether she's alive or dead, I'll have to see for myself.

I play around with the idea, before I start to feel that guilt I get whenever I think about Byakuya laying on the ground begging me to protect his sister. I'm right about to do just the opposite. I glance at a glaring Rukia. I promised Nel I wouldn't kill again. It may sound sadistic, but when you're given a free pass to kill, it becomes addicting.

Like a drug.

I make a grimace at Rukia. Suddenly, and to my complete surprise, her leg comes out of nowhere to kick me in the shin.

"Ack!" I curse under my breath.

That fucking hurt—what the hell was wrong with this midget? How could something so small be so destructive?

"The hell're you doing?" I whisper-shout at her.

I see her drawing on the back of her course choosing sheet. It's the most ghastly drawing I've ever seen. What she shows me makes me fume. A strawberry? With bunny ears? The hell?

"_Strawberry," _she mouths mockingly while simultaneously pointing at me.

Did she just…? I can't believe she just made fun of my name—no one's done that in years. How could she dare to…! I _hate _that joke. She smirks evilly at me and crosses her arms, and raises her chin up to me in challenge, poking her tongue out. I wouldn't be surprised if steam is coming out of my ears by now.

Okay, screw it. That really does it for the inner pity-talks. She's going to pay—her life is over. This is all-out at war. I grin broadly at her. "Bring it midget."

* * *

**/White Moon/**

I smile, pleased that I had been the one to finally put that arrogant fool in his place. What was he doing just staring at me anyway? He was doing it on purpose, trying to make me uncomfortable! Well I certainly showed him. Serves him right for wrecking my car. Las Noches transfers don't mess with me. The look on his face was priceless. Although I can tell that this teasing streak is far from over, judging by the vengeful look on his face.

I sit on the palanquin, my form covered by curtains. This is yet another stupid parade that I have to endure in order to woo the heir of Kasumioji, but considering the thousands of other noble girls, I conclude that my chances are pretty low, despite Shuya-san randomly appearing in my teaching hours. I sigh, confused, and close my eyes to try and ignore the annoying music playing outside. I imagine I'm in the training compound instead, working on my moves and getting them right. I think about the spell I'm practising, and how amazing it's going to be. And then, how I'm going to kill Black Sun. I wonder whether he is currently lounging back in Las Noches territory, plotting who he's going to kill next. My grip tightens on my embroidered dress. Nii-sama left it for me to wear, and everything he gives me seems to make everything so beautiful. The dull throb returns, and I tighten my closed eyes to make sure no tears leave them.

Something whistles.

I duck on instinct, and something flies right past my ear, a whooshing sound coming with it. People scream outside. I stare at what could have landed dead into my brain. A dagger has embedded itself onto the wooden pillar of my palanquin. I crawl towards it, glaring at the grip.

It's red.

My hand tightens around it slowly, before I yank it out with one brisk movement. Black Sun. He's here.

A guard throws open my curtain, shielding me with his body. "We must go to safety Lady Kuchiki!"

His words end with a groan of pain as a knife embeds itself at the back of his head. He slumps over, and I am left to stare at the direction of his killer. Acting on instinct, I know it's too dangerous to stay here. With the dagger in one hand, the hem of my dress in the other, I attempt to dart as fast I can towards the Kasumioji building. The forest is an absolute no. Black Sun would kill me there in seconds. Spacious is what I'm looking for. My heart lurches as I trip over my dress. Shit. If it weren't for this piece of— I look up in horror.

I find myself staring into a gun barrel.

* * *

_**Cliffy for you~!**_

_**Heehee, you've been with me for long enough. Don't you know that that's how I end my chapter's by now? ;) I really hope no one's forgotten this fic… :( **_

_**More reviews fuel my writing inspiration~!**_

_**This one's a bit slow, but next chappy is probably more suspenseful! **_

_**Reviews for me? :)**_


End file.
